Lonely
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Bagaimana bisa gadis nolep seperti Hinata dapat ditemukan oleh orang sepopuler Sasuke Uchiha?


Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Hyuuga Hinata **Sasuke Uchiha** **Lonely** **.** **.** **.**

Tidak ada dalam imajinasi terliarnya. Seorang _cassanova_ akan mengulurkan tangan padanya, mempersembahkan senyum yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan pada sembarang wanita.

Gadis itu tidak bisa berkedip, matanya menurunkan bulir bening, dan bibirnya menggumamkan kata, "Kenapa?"

Telinganya tidak bisa menggapai jawaban. Mendadak tuli dengan semua kasak-kusuk yang memuakkan. Dan ia, mendadak mengalami disorientasi.

Di tengah kolidor padat, bersama buku-buku yang bercecer tidak beraturan, dan minuman berwarna yang tumpah di lantai, ia diselamatkan oleh sosok yang tidak pernah ada dalam angan terliarnya.

"Pergi, jangan pedulikan aku. Atau reputasimu akan jelek," ujarnya sambil memandang tepian meja.

Ia memejamkan mata setelahnya. Saat ini masih saja ia menjadi pusat perhatian setelah sebelumnya selalu menjadi sosok yang paling diabaikan.

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab pemuda itu santai. Sesantai ia mencuri frince frise dari kuasa si sulung Hyuuga. Sesantai ia mencuri hatinya.

"Kau harus peduli."

"Iya. Padamu."

Hinata merasa terbang.

Namun ia lekas menyimpan sekat, memutus khayal, dan memandang Uchiha bungsu. Kemudian menyesal.

Kenapa?

Gadis anti sosial sepertinya mendapat pertolongan dari pemuda yang paling diincar karena rupanya?

Kenapa?

Ia yang menolak bergabung dalam klub manapun, dan selalu menjadikan rumah sebagai prioritas ketika bel pulang terdengar yang menjadi sasaran?

Dan Kenapa?

Eksistensinya yang samar bisa ditemukan?

Ketika ia ditolak oleh teman satu kelasnya, diabaikan oleh Ketua Kelas -dan lebih cenderung dibenci- karena dituding tidak pernah berpartisipasi dalam setiap kegiatan, malah menjadi pilihan Uchiha Sasuke untuk didekati?

Terlalu janggal.

Hinata meminum milkshake berwarna terang melalui sedotan.

Ia berusaha bersikap waras. Berlapang dada jika memang asumsinya benar. Merapikan setiap perasaan, karena menolak Sasuke Uchiha sama dengan mati.

Mati diterkam sesal.

Iya.

Hinata perempuan normal. Yang hatinya mudah meleleh jika dihadapkan dengan pemuda macam Sasuke Uchiha.

Semula ia berpikir jika Sasuke Uchiha si Wakil Ketia OSIS, menjadikan ia bahan taruhan.

Lalu berbulan-bulan berjalan, persepsinya bergeser pada Sasuke Uchiha yang kasihan padanya.

Namun, semua prasangka buruknya pada si Uchiha lenyap.

Pernah ia berpikir jika Sasuke akan merekrutnya dalam OSIS, dan menjadikannya keluar dari dunianya yang membosankan. Namun, semua itu dipatahkan ketika Sasuke bilang, "Jangan berubah menjadi bersinar. Kau indah dengan redup yang berpendar. Aku mencintaimu, karena itu kau."

Laki-laki pintar merangkai kata-kata manis.

Dan Hinata tidak bisa menolak untuk diperlakukan istimewa. Ia terbawa suasana, dan menjadi pihak yang sangat mencinta.

Hingga pada suatu ketika.

Saat liburan musim panas ia dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menaiki bianglala. Bersama satu cup es krim yang meleleh karena suhu, ia mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya. Dipayungi senja dan awan-awan yang bisa berbentuk apa saja dengan imajinasi, ia merasakan sensasi terbang yang bisa melebihi keduanya.

Lalu setelah ia menginjak tanah. Ia tahu, apa itu rasa sakit yang sebenarnya.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Gadis yang cocok disandingkan dengan musim panas itu membuat Sasuke-nya membatu.

Gadis dengan rok tutu berwarna abu, berlari ke arah mereka dan menjadikan Sasuke dalam kuasanya.

Rambut blonder dengan gaya ponytail. Gadis yang punya tubuh idaman, gadis yang bersinar. Membawa Sasuke-nya.

Ia tidak akan menuding insting alami lelaki yang merupakan makhluk sosial. Rasanya hanya tidak adil saja jika Hinata tidak mengembalikan apa yang telah ia pinjam. Ino Yamanaka, kembali untuk mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya. Ini hanya tentang Cinta lama yang belum usai.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, maafkan aku."

Hinata tidak punya air mata ketika Sasuke menangis di pangkuannya. Tentang cinta yang usai, tentang ia yang ditinggalkan. Semua terasa sangat menyedihkan. Namun ia tidak bisa menemukan air mata yang biasanya akrab dengan malam-malam dinginnya. Tentang tangis takut kehilangan yang selalu ia adu pada langit kelam.

Sebab Sasuke, adalah yang pertama sekaligus satu-satunya teman di dalam hidupnya. Yang kepadanya ia bisa jujur, yang kepadanya Hinata bisa menyerahkan segala rasa yang ia pupuk sejak remaja.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya dengan nada datar.

Yang berbahaya bukanlah kesendirian, tetapi menjadi sendiri karena ditinggalkan setelah mengubah gadis mandiri menjadi sangat ketergantungan.

Kesalahnnya adalah, melibatkan segala tentang Sasuke dalam kehidupannya.

Kemudian ketika pemuda itu pergi, hidupnya sudah tidak ada lagi.

 **END**

A/N: Now, i just feels depressed. And i miss this pair.


End file.
